


Phones Confuse Derek

by HiAjay



Series: When not to Text [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac; “Hey there, Derek~”</p>
<p>Derek; “ . . . I already don’t like where this is going.”</p>
<p>Isaac; “Hey, Hey Derek, what’re ya wearing?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>I'm just going to let you read this one to know what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phones Confuse Derek

Isaac; “Hey there, Derek~”

 

Derek; “ . . . I already don’t like where this is going.”

 

Isaac; “Hey, Hey Derek, what’re ya wearing?”

 

Derek; “Did you piss off a Fae again?”

 

Isaac; “No . .”

 

Isaac; "Why would you even ask that?"

 

Isaac; “Answer the question, Derek.”

 

Derek; “Because the last time you texted me like this, you'd pissed off a Fae.”

 

Derek; "No."

 

Isaac; “C’mooooooooon.”

 

Derek; “No.”

 

Isaac; “Why not?”

 

Derek; “Because you’re a son to me.”

 

Derek; “Plus Stiles is my mate.”

 

Isaac; “How the hell am I a son too you? Considering the things I've seen? And aren't werewolves like lions when it comes to things like that?”

 

Derek; “No. Pack leaders fend for their pack, unlike those damn lazy felines. Werewolves work for themselves _and_ Pack.”

 

Isaac; “I wasn’t talking about fending. Derek.”

 

Derek; “The answer is still no.”

 

Isaac; “C’mon, just this once.”

 

Derek; “No, Stiles as enough ammo here to think what he already does.”

 

Isaac; “So, you’d tell me over a phone call.”

 

Derek; “Considering where you’d be taking this.”

 

Derek; “No.”

 

Isaac; “Please? Der, we've done it before.”

 

Derek; “No. When the hell was that?”

 

Isaac; “Pretty please? Remember, It was like November or something.”

 

Isaac; “C’mon Der, I’ve been gone like a whole week. You couldn’t do this one thing for me?”

 

Derek; “A week? Isaac you’re in your bedroom.”

 

Isaac; “I have Isaac’s phone. Wait, you thought I was Isaac? Well that explains why you didn’t refer to me directly.”

 

Isaac; “I thought you figured it out half way through so I was just didn’t bother correcting you.”

 

Derek; “’The hell? Stiles?”

 

Isaac; “Yes. Der, my love. Remember when we were all hunting that troll?”

 

Derek; “Yeah?”

 

Isaac; “You remember you chucked my phone at it?”

 

Derek; “ . . . . ”

 

Derek; “Currently out of the shower and in a towel.”

 

Isaac; “I forgive you, Der. I _forgive_ you.”


End file.
